At present, multiple International Mobile Subscriber Identities (international mobile subscriber identity, IMSI) may be preset in a smart card, that is, a user sets up multiple accounts. According to needs, the user may select one IMSI from multiple IMSIs to use. The foregoing smart card may be a Subscriber Identity Module (subscriber identity module, SIM) card, and so on.
During a process of implementing the present invention, the inventor finds that: IMSIs set in the existing smart card are relatively fixed, that is, after IMSIs are preset in the smart card, the IMSIs in the smart card cannot be changed, and the multiple IMSIs in the smart card can only be used by one user. Therefore, one user must occupy multiple IMSIs, which leads to a low utilization ratio of IMSIs, and eventually results in waste of IMSI resources.